workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter four (TWDL)
Whispers had been following me since I left my dormitory that morning. I was hoping it wouldn't happen again. I just smiled and waved, whispered and pointed right back at them. Though, I did enjoy banishing Peeves temporarily. I casted a spell that prevented him from speaking about it. In the future, poltergeists are better understood and I casted a spell that would cause him to fade from existence; every time he tried to expose it, I could instantly destroy him. Which, I had to admit, it was extremely tempting. My work on Fred and George's mind took effect and they pranked me and every other first year. I pranked all the Weasley's at Hogwarts. I dosed Percy with Amortentia keyed to Minerva McGonagall. I dosed the twins with Amortentia keyed to Snape, and George actually managed to kiss him. Snape beat them both two seconds later, to everyone's amusement; especially the Slytherins'. I was really glad I decided to brew some in my spare time during August. I had been using my advanced knowledge to dominate in my year, even earning fifty points in one week. I performed a spell with my right hand, then with my left. I impressed every teacher here, except Snape. Not yet anyway. I was currently in his classroom and he had already commented on my celebrity status, which caused me to recheck my mental defences, especially my Occlumency. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began, being dramatic. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron, with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching minds, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, even stop death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." He was a jerk, but he could certainly promote his arts' importance. If he were only less demanding, critical and a genuinely good person. Poor Hermione lookedeager to learn. "Potter!" Snape said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?" I made eye contact and felt his legilimency probe. "The Draught of Living Death, sir," I answered respectfully, to his surprise. "Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" "The stomach of a goat, sir," I said, respectfully and with false confusion, which I made apparent in my thoughts. Why is he questioning only me? "What is the difference, Potter, between monkswood and wolfsbane?" "It's the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." Snape observed me critically, but I seemed to have impressed him. At least somewhat. "Ten points to Slytherin, Potter. It seems you have inherited your mother's talent for potions," Snape said, before pausing. "You will all be working on a Cure for Boils. Potter, you will be working with Goyle. Draco, you will be working with Crabbe." He continued pairing students up and Goyle looked at me in confusion. "Don't worry. I'll make sure we get good marks," I said, to his relief. We seem to be allowed to start, so I divided up ingredients. I handed Goyle three snake fangs. "I want you to crush these three into a fine powder. Let me know when you think you're done. I'll be crushing my three. When we finish separately, we'll combine our work." Goyle obeyed. I quickly ground my three snake fangs into fine powder and Goyle finished around the same time. He ground them perfectly. "Excellent." I combined mine with his and added two measures to the cauldron. "Now I want you to add your two. This way, we both contribute equally." I observedseveral students as they looked at Goyle in jealousy, as he added his two measures. I also saw that Snape seemed to approve of my behavior. When he finished, I heated it to 250 for ten seconds, while timing myself. I discreetly guided him through the process of casting the potion-making spell. He did so successfully. "Excellent. Now we leave it to brew for thirty-three to forty minutes," I said, to his confusion. "I'll keep track of the time." I'll have to improve his mind. He can't read or write and I shudder to imagine his skill in simple maths. "Excellent, Potter. It's perfect so far," Snape said, somewhat grudgingly, before walking away. I spent my time discreetly observing Ron Weasley. He was making Hermione do all the work, glaring at her when she woke him up to suggest he helped her. Hewouldn't physically attack her. Not with Snape present. I watched Snape remove points from several Gryffindor's with amusement. I did not care about their plight; most of them betrayed me. Those deductions combined with the prank war with the Weasley's had severely reduced Gryffindor's chances of winning the House Cup. I decided it was time to continue and saw Neville ruin his potion. Goyle and I both lifted our feet, so our shoes were not ruined and we continued with our work. We each added two Horned Slugs to our cauldron. "You - Weasley - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? Five points from Gryffindor!" Snape said, momentarily drawing my attention. I watched Ron punch Snape! Ha! He's so expelled! The rest of the class looked on in shock. Snape restrained him with conjured ropes. "Thirty points from Gryffindor!" Snape said in a cold fury. I watched him radiate dark power, with eyes glowing a sick purple. Several people looked terrified. We took the cauldron off the fire and each add a porcupine quill. I was quite pleased, with my cursing of Ron, best of all. It was untraceable! I stirred the potion 5 times, clockwise, and waved my wand over the potion. I placed some in a vial. "Very well done, Potter and Goyle. It's truly perfect," Snape said, though I can tell he wants to hate me. "Five points to Slytherin." "Thank you, sir," I said respectfully. "Leave it here. I'll store it all into vials," Snape said. I concealed my surprise. "Yes, sir." It was medical grade, but I had expected him to disregard its quality out of hatred for me. As I left potions an hour later; I did so quite pleased with myself. Over forty points were deducted from Gryffindor. I had personally gained fifteen points for Slytherin, which should help to secure my position in Slytherin. It proved I was a value add. I decided to head to the library and do homework, until just before dinner. I wanted to store my book bag in my dorm. Time Skip - Dinner time: I finished my homework in record time and implemented a plan of mine. I had provided entertainment for dinner; I was certain many people would find it amusing. Iwas currently eating at the Slytherin table, waiting for the show to begin. "You look pleased with yourself," Blaise observed. "Well, I did earn a decent amount of points today and I've already done all my homework," I said as an excuse. Blaise looked sceptical, though he was intelligent enough not to say so. I saw Fred, George and Percy rise from their seats and walk in front of the High Table. "I wonder what the Weasley's are doing?" I asked withfalse confusion. "We're poor! We're poor! Our mom's a dirty whore! She gets buggered on the floor, while screaming for more! We don't have any money! We don't have any class! Like our dad, we're a pain in the ass!" They sung together, shocking everyone, especially the teachers. "We're brats, we're brats! Some would call us prats. We love each other a lot. In a more than brotherly way!" The twins sung, before kissing while they dry-humpedeach other. "I'm loud and obnoxious! My rule abiding drivel, makes you nauseous! I am and shall die a virgin! Penny Clearwater doesn't put out!" Percy said, before fake crying. "Thank you all. Music really is a magic beyond all we do here." He said, wiping his eyes and succeeding in making everyone laugh. "That's quite enough, Percival," Dumbledore said angrily, rising from his seat. "Indeed it is. They all realize you're a joke and did the natural thing; they laughed. You, who destroyed our last chance to be free, a brave rebel who wanted us to take our rightful place at the top: Gellert Grindelwald," Percy said, to everyone's shock. "You will be destroyed, Albus Dumbledore. Your name and legacy will go first, then Nihilus shall bathe this world in his darkness. He will break that Half-blood fraud Voldemort and he will break you!" Percy yelled. He quickly aimed his wand at Dumbledore, but got stunned by Flitwick. I love me! I had just threatened Dumbledore and Tom, humiliated the Weasleys and essentially began recruitment. Though I highly doubted that I would even be a 'traditional' Dark Lord. Followers are potential betrayers. And battles can be won or lost. I watched Dumbledore levitate the unconscious Weasley's out, followed by McGonagall and Snape. Oh yes, that went well. "That was interesting," Blaise said, neutrally. "Yeah, another Dark Lord. Dumbledore looked like he was about to wet himself in fear," I said, to the amusement of Blaise and Draco. "Yeah. I wonder when this Nihilus will reveal himself," Draco said. "Hopefully soon. Maybe he'll reveal his ideology too. That can tell a lot about a person," I said, thoughtfully. "He dislikes muggles and Dumbledore, so that's a start," Blaise said, with a smile. "Agreed," I said, to their surprise. "He's obviously a nutter. He shouldn't be in charge of a school. Besides that, it also sounds like he may have some dark, life ruining secrets. I'm eager to know them," I said in explanation. "Yeah, that will be entertaining," Draco said. Blaise nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm going to go read. With Binns and Quirrell's sub-standard teaching, I need to self-study," I said, to their amusement. "Have fun," Blaise said, not interested in joining me. "Later, Harry," Draco said, getting dessert. I rose from my seat and walked out of the Great Hall. When I was out of sight I teleported to our dormitory. I quickly put on my Nihilus disguise and shape-shifted to an older form. I grabbed my information on Dumbledore and teleported to near Rita Skeeters home. When I arrived, I placed my wards and disillusioned myself and began walking to her home. When I neared her home, I made myself intangible and entered. I saw her working on her next piece. I blocked her connection to her magic. I had no desire to deal with attacks by a weakling. "Hello, Rita," I said, in a deep, somewhat distorted voice. I enjoyed watching her as she tried to attack me and her shock at her inability to access her magic. "Now, sit. I have a task for you. Should you refuse, I'll expose your status as an illegal Animagus and when you're out of Azkaban I'll torture you for years. Do I have your undivided attention now?" "Y-yes," she said fearfully. "W-what's the task?" "Exposing the sins of Albus Dumbledore. I'll provide you with facts, evidence and names of witnesses," I said, to her excitement. "As the finishing blow, you will be given parts of a book written by your future self," I said, to her shock and confusion. "Yes ... I can control time. Do we have an accord?" "Yes!" she said excitedly. "Good," I said, producing the information, which she quickly read over. "This is incredible! Ariana Dumbledore, a possible Obscurial. Dumbledore and Grindelwald were lovers who fought and poor Ariana was caught in the spellfire of their lovers' quarrel. I have enough here for two articles!" Rita said, excitedly. "Just remember, only facts. I want Dumbledore ruined with undeniable facts. I want people to be able to verify those facts and cause him to lose support. Cite the sources that I provided, along with witnesses and evidence," I commanded coldly. "Of course," Rita agreed. I willed my wards to collapse and teleported away. I arrived in the quarters of Lord Gryffindor, removed and stored my disguise. I verified that there was no-one in my dorm and teleported there. When I arrived, I quickly hid my disguise in a compartment under the Fidelius, and put on my pyjamas. I sat on my bed and opened A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot. My dorm mates entered several minutes later. "You missed Dumbledore's announcement, Harry," Draco said. Seeing my questioning look, he continued. "The Weasleys were put under an Imperius-like spell and didn't get in trouble. Dumbledore informed Minister Fudge, who thought it was a simple school prank and tried insisting on their expulsion for inciting a panic. Suffice it to say, they're not happy with each other." "Interesting. It's a shame the twins weren't expelled. They're just bullies and not many people like them anymore." Due to my manipulations, I left unsaid, "I'm sure they will be expelled soon, though." I would have to step up the attacks. I needed to turn my school into a Weasley-free zone. "So am I. They are far too low-class to attend such a prestigious school," Draco said in a snobby tone, as he began to get ready for bed. "Agreed," I said, whilst I was secretly very pleased with Fudge not believing them. Dumbledore would likely reassemble the Order of the Phoenix, but I could deal with those useless idiots. It wasn't like any of them would have the nerve to kill me. "Well, I'm tired and going to bed early," Draco said, unnecessarily. "I guessed that when you put on your pyjama's." I said in amusement and watched Draco go red in embarrassment. "Goodnight," he said, getting into bed. "Goodnight," I said. I began mentally planning my next actions. I needed to turn the school against the Weasley's. Several ideas came to mind and I decided to step up my game. I could position them as budding crime lords. I could frame them for smuggling forbidden items into the school. I could frame them for extortion and other crimes. I spent hours thinking up crimes and soon realized my dorm mates were all asleep. I wandlessly placed them in a deeper sleep and climbed out of bed. I used shape-shifting to conceal my identity and verified everyone in their dorm was asleep. I teleported into it. When I arrived, I placed them all into a deeper sleep. I planted an untraceable command in their minds to prank the other houses' Quidditch teams. I teleported away. I had stores to rob. And I did. First, a store that was full of pornography. I disabled the cameras with a magically created EMP. I stored it in a room that I selected for framing the twins. I stole all kinds of sex toys and sex related things. Some of them should even traumatize the teachers. I robbed a few off-licences of all their alcohol. I robbed the Malfoy Apothcary of all its Superior Red Wine. I robbed the Hogs Head, Three Broomsticks Inn and Leaky Cauldron of all their alcohol. After I stored it all in a room, I put it along with the evidence implicating the twins in there. I put magical defences that I knew the twins could place. I teleported into their dorm. When I arrived, I began the long process of their mental modification. I gave them knowledge of how to disapparate, sneak out of Hogwarts, disable some lesser wards and cameras. I began giving them fake and modified memories. I carefully crafted them to deceive into believing that they committed the crimes themselves. Time Skip- Sunrise: Finally finished, I teleported to the quarters of Lord Gryffindor and removed and stored my disguise. Once more, I verified that my dorm mates were all asleep and teleported in. When I arrived, I stored my disguise in my secret trunk compartment and got back into bed. I was looking forward to this year. My plans were going well, so far, and I should be on my way to getting the life I desired. I just had obstacles to remove. A lot of obstacles: Dozens of governments. Tens of thousands of Magical Creatures. Two parents. Two siblings. Thousands of wizards. It was a good thing I did not mind destroying all the threats. What could I say? I was committed.